The present invention relates to a trailer cart and, more particularly, to a low profile trailer cart with an attached winch.
Hunters often travel to their hunting sites on all-terrain vehicles (ATVs, UTVs or the like) rather than in a larger vehicle, such as a truck or sport utility vehicle. Hunters often encounter situations where their bagged game and cargo are large and heavy. This typically result in loads and weight which present challenges to hunters, especially to those that have physical limitations.
As can be seen, there is a need for a low profile trailer cart with an attached winch.